


[Podfic] Consummate

by dodificus



Category: Farscape
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows precisely what his association with Scorpius has done to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Consummate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consummate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080) by [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl). 



**Length:** 24:04  
 **Format:** mp3  & m4b  
 **File Size:** 25.9 MB (mp3) | 11 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104294.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201105101.zip)

Podbook compiled by Cybel  
Cover by Cybel

Originally posted on May 10th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/302010.html) at dreamwidth amplificathon.


End file.
